


us

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [50]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, Happy Birthday Sonia Nevermind, Multi, Polyamory, lol no they're not okay, they're okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	us

After the simulation, they wait.

They wait and Sonia's hair grows, is cut, and grows again. They wait, and Kazuichi tinkers with miscellaneous machinery as he tries to keep his hands busy. 

They wait, and they try not to think.

But there's only two of them. There's two where there should be three. 

Sonia sits by Gundham's side every day. Kazuichi does when he can, but it's almost always Sonia there, alone with the beeping of machinery and the non-breaths of one of her boyfriends. 

Their relationship is unorthodox, but they make it work. 

It started back before the third trial, where Sonia confessed to Gundham. He felt the same, and, unbeknownst to the others, they began a relationship.

But Gundham also loved Kazuichi, and Kazuichi loved Gundham, and they were both fine sharing him, as long as they were just friends.

After the trial, though, it became _more_. 

They fell in love with each other, and they still love Gundham, and here they are.

Waiting.

The Imposter and Teruteru have already woken. Peko and Mahiru have as well, and Ibuki and Hiyoko are projected to awake in a few days.

But here they are.

In a field of beeping. 

Sonia sits back in her chair, staring into the ceiling. There's the same sixteen tiles she's stared at for months. The one with a water stain, the chipped one, the scratched one-

"I love you, you know?"

Kazuichi carries her back to their room when she falls asleep, a bed big enough for three that only holds two. It's too big.

Everything is too big.

She misses him.


End file.
